Brendan Brady's Secret Daughter
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Brendan Brady Had An Affair While He Was Married, 9Months Later His Daughter Lily Was Born, When She's Sent To Live With Him She Gets To Know Him Well And Becomes A Daddy's Girl. Warren Doesn't Like Brendan And Will Do Anything To Get One Over On Him, Even It Means Hurting Lily, Will Brendan Let His Daughter Get Hurt Or Get Revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I Own Only Lily Brady & My Storylines, Everything Else Belongs Too Lime Pictures.**

**A/N - I Know Brendan Had A Daughter Who Died But In This Story He Has A Daughter His Wife Didn't Know About.**

Karen wanted her 15 year old to go live with her father who lived in Chester in a place called Hollyoaks, Lily however didn't want to "Mum why do I have to go?" Karen sighed "because Lily, I don't want you in Brighton anymore" Lily looked shocked " you never wanted me!" Karen rolled her eyes "do you blame me? I was saddled with you, while your Dad swanned around in Ireland with his precious wife and son" Lily knew her father was Irish but she was scared incase he didn't want her "I haven't seen my Dad since I was 3! What if he doesn't remember me?" Karen looked to Lily "I've emailed him, he'll be waiting at the train station for you" Lily saw her train pulling into the platform "give me a kiss" Lily glared she didn't want to give her Mum a kiss.

When she was on the train she was thinking about how much she remembered her Dad all she knew was his name was Brendan Brady and he had a sister called Cheryl. She looked at her phone and saw she wouldn't be at her stop for a couple hours sighing to herself she wouldn't miss her Mum, she had never been a Mummy's girl.

Brendan Brady wasn't a man to be messed with and when his old flame emailed him asking him to have full custody of daughter Lily he agreed.

Currently Brendan was sat in the club when his sister walked in "Chez, I need to talk to you" Cheryl looked to Brendan and nodded "15 years ago I had an affair with a woman called Karen, obviously she got pregnant and 9months later my daughter was born". Cheryl looked at her brother and smiled "when do I get to meet my niece?" Brendan smiled "in 2 hours and 58 minutes" Cheryl looked confused "she's coming to visit?" Brendan shook his head "she's coming to live with us" Cheryl grinned "I need to buy her something" Brendan smiled.

The train had pulled into the station and Lily got up and got her luggage she took a look at the picture of her Dad and got off the train, looking around she saw her Dad sighing she walked over to him.

Brendan saw his daughter and had to smile she was beautiful, he waited for her to walk over to him "Lily?" When she nodded he pulled her into his arms, Lily stood there shocked " come on let's get you home" Lily nodded."OK".

When they arrived in the Village Lily looked around and thought it was much better than the estate she lived on Brendan started to walk up the stairs to his flat when he noticed Lily wasn't following "Lily? Come on" "sorry" Lily ran up too him "this is a nice place" Brendan smirked "when it wants to be" Lily smiled. Entering the flat Lily was shocked "nice deco" Brendan looked at her "My sister decorated it" Lily paled "does she know I'm staying?" Brendan gave a simple nod "she's out shopping" Lily looked impressed.

Cheryl was at wits end she didn't know what her niece was like weather she was girly or weather she was a tom-boy, she sighed she got her a mp3 player with some chocolate.

When she got back to the village she saw Brendan's car and rushed up the steps and burst into the flat when she saw the most beautiful girl sitting there "Bren?" Brendan came in from the kitchen and saw Cheryl "Chez meet Lily" Cheryl grinned "hiya love" Lily smiled "hi" Cheryl gave Lily her present "these are for you" Lily smiled again "ThankYou" Cheryl grinned "she's lovely" Brendan smirked he was never one to show emotion often but having his daughter was gonna be amazing, she wouldn't want for anything.

After a few hours of being with her dad she was starting to get used to him and Cheryl "Lily did your mum ever hurt you?" Lily sighed "she did, when she was drunk" Brendan was getting angry he may have only had his daughter for a few hours but he would do anything to protect her.

Brendan had decided to tell Lily about his other daughter Niamh so he was walking up to her room "Lily? Can I talk to you?" Lily smiled and nodded "course" Brendan sat on Lily's bed "I have 2sons" Lily frowned "do they know about me?" Brendan shook his head "no not yet, but I wanted to tell you that I have another daughter" Lily looked at him "woah" Brendan smiled "her name was Niamh" Lily looked confused "was?" Brendan nodded "she died when she was a baby" Lily felt tears sting her eyes "I'm sorry" Brendan sadly smiled "I miss her everyday" Lily smiled "if it was my baby girl I'd miss her too" Brendan stood up off the bed "I'll leave you to get some sleep" Lily nodded and watched as her dad walked out. Lily decided to update her facebook status -

_Lily Brady - Moved Too Be With My Dad, Hopefully Things Work Out Here And Not Be Crappy - To All My Brighton Friends I'll Miss You All Heaps __ Remember All Our Fun Times Cos I Will Xx_

Closing her laptop she lay down and stared at the celing, she hadn't thought about her mum as she was probably getting drunk with all the idiots that went to the house.

Waking the next morning she temporarily forgot where she was but then remembered she had been shipped off to live with her dad and his crazy but lovely sister Cheryl. Heading downstairs she saw Cheryl and another woman "morning Lily" Lily smiled at Cheryl "morning" Cheryl grinned "this is my friend Lynsey, she lives here too" Lily smiled "hi" "hiya Lily, nice too meet you" "you too, where's my dad?" Cheryl smiled "he's over at the club that we own" Lily was shocked "you own a club?" Cheryl nodded "yeah, called Chez Chez" Lily grinned "woah".

**A/N - First Chapter, Hope You Liked It, Warren Fox Will Play A Massive Part In This Story As Will His Son Joel (-: Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - For All The 'Stendan' Fans, There Is Going Too Be Stendan But Not Until Much Later On And The Romance Won't Overshadow The Main Storyline. **

Lily had been with Brendan for 2 weeks and she was slowly becoming a Daddy's girl, he had told her about her older brother Declan and her younger brother Padraig, she was also becoming close to her Aunt Cheryl and her friend Lynsey.

Brendan had enrolled her at Hollyoaks High but she wasn't due to start until september and it was only June.

Brendan was taking Lily to Chez Chez so she wouldn't be bored at home on her own "you ready angel?" Lily came down in a pink stripy top black leggings an ballet flats "let's go".

Lily followed her Dad over to the club she couldn't believe that her Aunt owned this club and she coud visit whenever she wanted. When they got to the club Brendan let out a groan "what's wrong?" Brendan looked to Lily "Foxy's here" Lily looked confused "whose Foxy?" "Warren Fox, he's an irritating idiot" Lily giggled at that "Brendan! Where've you been?" "Sorry Foxy personal stuff to sort" Warren rolled his eyes "this club is personal" "no this is business" Lily looked up and saw Warren and saw him and she thought he was fit "Lily? You OK" Lily had zoned out "earth to Lily!" She realised she had been standing there looking like an idiot "sorry, I was thinking".

Lily was starting to get bored and even Cheryl dancing couldn't keep her entertained for long she decided to go speak to Warren "hi" Warren turned and saw Brendans's daughter "alright?" Lily nodded "my Dad told me you might need some help moving crates" Warren smirked "what? What if you break a nail?" Lily rolled her eyes "I'll just get my Dad to pay for them to be done" Warren liked this girl she was funny "good one kid" Lily smirked and got to work helping him "you don't look old enough to own a club" Warren turned to Lily "and you don't look like you came from Brendan Brady" Lily glared "I'll have you know I'm proud to be his daughter" Warren smirked but before he could reply Brendan came down the cellar "Foxy! You got my princess working?" Warren glared "she told me you told her to come and help" Brendan turned to Lily "angel you don't need to work, stuff like this is for Foxy" Lily rolled her eyes but she dropped a crate on her foot "OUCH" Brendan was by her side in a second "I'm taking you to A&E" Lily looked to Warren who actually looked worried "do I have to?" Brendan glared "yes you do, I'm not having Cheryl accuse me of making you work" Lily smirked "I'm sorry Daddy" Brendan's glare softened when he heard her call him 'Daddy' "its alright".

Brendan got Lily home and got some ice for her foot and sat on the sofa with her when Cheryl walked in and saw her niece's foot "what happened?" Lily and Brendan looked at each other and Lily looked at Cheryl "I dropped a crate on it" Cheryl glared at Brendan "why you got my niece working?" Brendan looked gobsmacked " I didn't, she told Foxy I told her to help" Lily then gave her puppy eyes to Cheryl and her heart melted, she couldn't be angry at her "its alright darling" Lily smiled "I won't do that again" Brendan smirked she was a true Brady, Lily was in her room when she got a phonecall off her Mum

**Karen - hello darling"**

**Lily - are you drunk?**

**Karen - just a tad, I'm coming to visit you**

**Lily - no you're not**

**Karen - you little brat! I'm coming to visit weather you want me to or not**

**Lily - I'm not telling you where I live**

**Karen - I'll find you**

Lily hung up and ran downstairs but she couldn't see her Dad "Cheryl! Where's my Dad?" Cheryl looked up and saw Lily who had paled "he's over at the club, why?" "I need to see him" before Cheryl could reply Lily had ran out and over to the club.

Arriving at the club she went up to the office but he wasn't there only Warren was "Warren, where's my Dad?" Warren looked up and saw Lily "he's gone to price slice he'll be back in a minute" Lily went and sat in her Dad's chair. 5Minutes later Brendan walked in and saw Lily who was close to tears "princess?" Lily ran to her Dad's arms "don't let her come here, she can't" Brendan looked confused as to who Lily was on about "who you on about?" "My Mum! She wants to come visit! She can't though, she'll hurt me" Brendan went angry NoOne hurt his little girl not even her mother "its alright she won't come near you!" Lily nodded when Cheryl came in "Bren I" Brendan shushed her "Take Lily home and don't answer the door" Cheryl looked confused but agreed and took Lily.

Karen had just arrived in the village and was trying to find her brat of a daughter "excuse me where can I find Lily Brady?" Ste looked up and saw a woman who reminded him of his mother who was always drunk "oh you mean Brendan's daughter?" At Karen's nod Ste continued "you go up them steps and when you get to the top its second house" Karen nodded "tar".

Karen smirked she was going to teach Lily not to be rude, when she reached the top she carried on to the second house and knocked but noone answered.

Lily was sat on the sofa and was too scared to move, Cheryl knew she was worried so decided to text Brendan

_**Cheryl - Bren, you need to come home**_

_**Brendan - why**_

_**Cheryl - there's someone at the door and Lily looks scared**_

Cheryl didn't get a reply before Brendan waltzed in with Karen behind him Lily stood up and ran upstairs "Oi you little brat! Get down here!" Cheryl looked angry "get out of my house" Karen looked Cheryl up and down "listen you tart! Leave my daughter to me" Brendan was getting angry "I think its obvious that Lily doesn't wanna see you" Karen glared at him "stay out of this! You didn't wanna know her for 10 years" Brendan looked annoyed at that "that wasn't my fault! You moved away" Karen glared, Lily was sat on top of the stairs listening to the row and wanted her Mum to leave so she came down "Leave" she then went to stand by Brendan as she knew her Dad wouldn't let anyone hurt her Karen decided to play the sorry mum routine "Lily babygirl I'm sorry, I've made a mistake by sending you here! Come home" Lily glared "I'm staying here with my Dad and Cheryl" Karen glared "Lily! You are my daughter! I've brought you up for 15 years!" Lily rolled her eyes "you didn't bring me up! You dragged me up" Brendan decided enough was enough "get out now" Karen slapped him Cheryl was pissed so grabbed Karen and dragged her out "stay away from _**MY**_ neice" Karen walked away she wasn't finished here.

Brendan was sat on the sofa with Lily in his arms "she's gone now angel" Lily shook her head "she'll be back I know she will" Brendan was determined to protect her at all costs.

Lily went to bed that night but before she could fall asleep she received a text from her mum -

**Karen - you think daddy can protect you? No, you will regret how you treated me today.**

**Lily - leave me alone, I'd rather be with my dad then with you!**

**Karen - trust me Lily, one way or another you will pay.**

Instead of replying Lily turned her phone off and tried to get to sleep. After an hour and half of trying she logged onto facebook -

**Lily Brady - **_Why does my mum have too be so messed up? All I want is a chance to be happy with my dad! Serious though my dad is amazing & Cheryl __***Say you will say you won't Say you'll do what I don't **_

_**Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie* **__Haahaa, my aunt is too cool! _

All Lily wanted was to sleep, but she was thinking about her mum, Warren and whatever else came into her mind.

**A/N - Hopee You Likeed The Update. Please R&R :) **Xx__


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - **Hope You Like & R&R xoxo**

Lily was convinced that Karen would be back but Brendan swore he wouldn't let her get hurt, she had recently been talking to a reporter named Silas and she got on well with him however Lynsey told her to be careful as he was a murderer but Lily laughed at the idea he was a sweet old man, she was sat in the dog with him doing a crossword when Lynsey came storming in with Brendan behind her "you think you're funny with your little notes?" Lily looked to Silas who looked innocent "I don't know what you mean" Lynsey rolled her eyes "come off it, we both know you've been breaking into out flat and moving things around" Brendan motioned for Lily to stand by him which she did "why is Lynsey saying all this stuff to Silas?" Brendan shrugged and Lily continued "he hasn't left the pub all day, I've been doing a crossword with him and Nancy".

Brendan knew his daughter had a stubborn streak which he was proud of and she was adamant that Silas was innocent but Brendan didn't know weather to believe Lily or Lynsey he had known Lynsey for years but Lily was his daughter.

Riley had just brought Lily and Silas a glass of coke over "thankyou Riley" he smiled and her and Silas carried on with the crossword. They were still at the pub when Brendan came in "come on Lily princess" Lily looked up to see her Dad "Okay" she stood and said bye to Silas "right Chez is out and I can't be bothered to cook" Lily grinned "pizza" Brendan smirked "pizza it is".

Brendan and Lily were sat on the sofa when Cheryl and Lynsey came in arguing about Silas "Cheryl! He's been breaking in and moving my stuff!" Cheryl laughed "Lyns he's an old man" Lynsey rolled her eyes "he's capable of murder" Lily had enough "Lynsey maybe you need to lay off of him" Lynsey turned on her "you should be careful, he could hurt you next! He tried to kill me" Brendan wasn't happy "Lynsey! He won't get by her" Cheryl had enough "LYNSEY! Get out, get your stuff and get out" Lily looked shocked, she didn't often see Cheryl lose her temper.

Silas had got what he wanted, everyone had isolated Lynsey and he had been able to manipulate her, he also needed to get rid of Brendan so he had put Rae's dead body in his trunk, Lily was sat at the club with Warren while Cheryl was at price slice "where's Daddy then?" Lily shrugged "don't know" Warren was about to reply when Cheryl came in "Brendan's been arrested" Lily paled "what's he done?" Cheryl shrugged "I don't know love, I'm gonna go find out" "can I come?" Cheryl shook her head "stay with Warren" Lily nodded and Warren smirked he had a thing for the 15 year old and he would use that to get at Brendan.

All Lily wanted was her Dad, she knew he wouldn't do anything to risk losing her.

Warren had been watching Lily and was going to try and get her mind off of Brendan "Lil, can you sing?" Lily looked up "my Dad is in prison and you're asking if I can sing" Warren smirked "yeah I want you to sing for me" Lily looked at him and knew he was being genuine "Ok" she got up on the stage "what song?" Warren shrugged "surprise me"

**((Song Begins))**

**Skies are crying, I am watching**

**Catching tear drops in my hands**

**Only silence as it's ending**

**Like we never had a chance**

**Do you have to make me feel like**

**There's nothing left of me?**

**[Chorus:]**

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

**[Verse 2:]**

**As the smoke clears, I awaken**

**And untangle you from me**

**Would it make you feel better**

**To watch me while I bleed?**

**All my windows still are broken**

**But I'm standing on my feet**

**[Chorus:]**

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

**[Bridge:]**

**Go run, run, run**

**I'm gonna stay right here,**

**Watch you disappear**

**Yeah, oh**

**Go run, run, run**

**Yeah, it's a long way down**

**But I am closer to the clouds up here**

**[Chorus:]**

**You can take everything I have**

**You can break everything I am**

**Like I'm made of glass**

**Like I'm made of paper**

**Oh Oh**

**Go on and try to tear me down**

**I will be rising from the ground**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

**(Like a skyscraper)**

**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

**((Song Ends))**

Cheryl had entered when Lily was half way through the song and clapped "Lily love that was good" Lily smiled "is my Dad coming home?" Cheryl shook her head "he's been charged with murder" Lily broke down "he wouldn't murder anyone though" Cheryl's heart broke for her niece "I know love, let's get you home" Lily got off the stage and Cheryl took her home.

When she got home she saw her Dad's jacket and went to put it on as it smelt like him. She then realised she would do anything to get him home, even if it meant turning to Warren.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily wanted her Dad out of prison but she needed Warren to do so as the police wouldn't believe her, sighing to herself she walked over to the club and saw him "Warren I need your help" Warren turned to Lily "do you now?" "Yeah I want you to help get my Dad out of prison" Warren looked impressed "you do" Lily nodded " I need you to give the police some information about a random person who put the body in the boot" Warren was getting severly impressed "if I do this then you come on a night out with me" Lily smirked "I will BUT you need to get my Dad out of jail first" Warren smirked "sure"

Brendan couldn't believe someone had the nerve to set him up and Warren had provided the police with information who did it. He couldn't wait to see his little girl as he missed her like mad and when he found out who set him up they would regret it.

Lily and Cheryl were stood outside the jail waiting for Brendan, when they saw him Lily ran into his arms "I missed you Daddy" "I missed you to angel" Cheryl then gave her brother a hug "hasn't been the same without you Bren" Brendan smiled.

Lily had promised Warren if he got her Dad out of jail she would go out with him well here she was getting ready she had told her Dad that she was staying at Sinead's and Sinead was covering for her, she had put on her Little Black Dress and boots she had done her hair into wavy curls and did her make up with a pout to indicate she was ready she went downstairs, when Brendan saw what she had on he wasn't happy "get changed" Lily gave her puppy eyes "Daddy, me and Sinead were having a fashion show! I've got more clothes" Brendan couldn't be mad especially when she called him Daddy "fine text me when you get to Sinead's" "Okay, bye Daddy bye Cheryl" "bye love".

Warren was waiting in the alley by the club when he saw Lily and was gob-smacked "like what you see Foxy?" Warren smirked "I thought so". Warren got them a taxi to the club when they got there Lily had found out that Warren had got them into the VIP lounge "wow all this for me?" Warren smirked "Crap! I need to text my Dad!"

**Lily - sorry, my battery went X**

**Brendan - are you there?**

**Lily - yeah X**

**Brendan - I'm at the club, Foxy called in sick**

**Lily - awh, I'm gonna go, Diane is making pizza**

**Brendan - behave angel**

Lily turned her phone off while Warren ordered drinks "what you having?" "Vodka and coke" Warren looked impressed "here's me thinking you would be on orange juice" Lily smirked. Lily could have sworn Warren was trying to get her drunk as she had 5 vodka's without the coke "are you trying to get me into bed?" when Lily had gone to the toilet Warren looked in his wallet to check he had protection, if he couldn't get Brendan one way he would get to him using Lily.

Whilst Lily was in the bathroom she decided to phone her Dad

_((PhoneCall))_

_Lily -hiya dad_

_Brendan - hi princess you alright?_

_Lily - yeah, I'm just having a shower, what are you doing?_

_Brendan - still at the club, Foxy's dead_

_Lily - haa! Listen I'm gonna go, I'll see you tomorrow!_

_Brendan - be back by half 10 angel_

_((PhoneCall))_

Lily hung up and went back to Warren who had another drink "anyone would think you're trying to get me drunk" Warren smirked "you remember what you said about me trying to get you in bed" Lily nodded "maybe you were right" Lily smirked and moved closer to Warren "I thought so" she then planted a kiss on his cheek, Warren stood pulling Lily up with him and ordered a taxi back to his.

When they got to Warren's he pushed her against the door and started kissing her passionatly which Lily loved, he then pulled her to his room and pushed her on his bed and climbed on top of her "have you got something" Warren nodded, he didn't want her getting pregnant as Brendan would kill him. Warren put Brendan out his head and carried on with Lily.

**The Next Day**

Lily woke in Warren's bed and swore she had to be at home in 45Minutes she shook Warren awake "I've gotta go" Warren rolled onto his back "you gonna leave me without giving a kiss" Lily rolled her eyes but kissed him however when she went to move Warren pushed her back on the bed "Warren I've got to go" Warren reluctantly let her go.

Lily got back by the flat and saw her Dad eating bacon looking over the rail "Dad" Brendan looked down and saw Lily "you're 5minutes early" Lily rolled her eyes "missed you too" Brendan smirked "you coming over to the club tonight?" Lily nodded.

Lily arrived at the club with her dad and saw Warren standing behind the bar smirking at her "Lily go and sit in the office" Lily nodded and made her way into the office.

After an hour Lily was getting flustered "Cheryl I'm going outside" Cheryl nodded "alright". Lily made her way outside "Lily" Lily turned and saw Warren "oh hiya" Warren smirked and went to stand by here "how are you?" Lily shrugged "fine I guess" Warren nodded "I'm gonna go for a walk" Warren frowned and watched as Lily walked down the steps outside the club so he went down after her "Lily follow me" Warren led Lily into the alley "what?" Instead of speaking Warren pushed her against the wall and kissed her she pushed him away "we shouldn't do this, its not right" Warren sighed "you weren't saying that last night" Lily looked at him "I had a few drinks last night" Warren took Lily's hand and took her to his flat "what are we doing here?" Warren shushed her and got his phone -

(Phonecall)

_Warren - Cheryl, I'll be back in a few hours, I'm sorting something out_

_Cheryl - alright, have you seen Lily?_

_Warren - no_

(Phonecall)

Warren looked at Lily "text Cheryl and tell her you're with your mates" Lily nodded

**Lily - hiya Cheryl, can u tell my dad I'm with Sinead & Maddie? I'll be back soon x**

**Cheryl - alright love, have fun x**

**Lily - Thankyou & I will x**

Lily looked at Warren and sighed "she thinks I'm with Sinead" Warren nodded and begun kissing Lily, he took her to the bedroom and began undressing her "no, I don't wanna do this" Warren sighed "Lily its fine, noOne knows" Lily rolled her eyes "this is the last time" Warren nodded and started kissing her again.

Lily left Warren and made her way to the club "had fun?" Lily nodded "yeah, I wanna go home though" Brendan nodded "go on then, me and Chez will be back soon" Lily smiled and walked home.

**A/N - Hope You're Liking The Story, R&R Please xoxo**


End file.
